The 3 Times Edward Elric Proposed to Me
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: The first time he didn't realize what he was doing. The second time he forgot the ring, but I guess it just proves the 3rd time's the charm. post-manga, EdxWin, rated T for mild language.


**AN: I don't know where this idea came from, but yeah. It's like 3:30 in the morning so I apologize if there's typos, I sincerely tried to proofread it lol. **

**_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex, Bones, FUNimation, and other people. _**

* * *

The first time he proposed to me, I don't think he even realized what he was doing. We were at the train station, and I was desperately trying to convince him to take care of his automail as he replied bluntly with "yup," "sure," and "Mm." Of course this infuriates me, because not only do I not want to have to fix his automail again, but also because I was worried sick.

"Are you even listening to me?" I yelled at him, hoping to get his attention because it obviously wasn't on me. He replied with a tired, "yup." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I can't wait to see what's out West." he grinned at me, basically ignoring everything I was telling him.

"Would you-!"

"Hey look the train's here!" he stood up and set his hands on his hips.

"With that attitude, something tells me you're going to be coming back with broken automail." I smiled slightly despite myself, standing up next to him.

"So? That's more money for you." he pursed his lips and shrugged.

"I'm only worried about you!" I shook my head as he walked away from me, my eyebrows pulling together. His arm is one thing, but if his leg gave out he was a goner.

"Yeah yeah, thank you!" he waved over his shoulder.

"And don't forget to make a date so I can do some maintenance on your leg." I reminded him, though I had a feeling he wasn't listening to me. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, his eyes narrowed and his lips still pursed.

"A date, huh?" he asked after scrutinizing me for a while. I tilted my head as the train whistle blew. "Winry!" I jumped slightly as he pulled me out of my thoughts. "I er…hmm… you know dates and stuff… uh…" he hesitated and I had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Spit it out." I frowned at him. He looked away from me with a determined look set on his face.

"Equivalent Exchange." he suddenly turned back to me. "I'll give you half my life, and you give me half of yours!" his arms were tight at his side, the look on his face didn't deter. My mouth fell open slightly. _Did… did he just propose to me?_

"… Oh God, why are you alchemists like this… "Equivalent Exchange…" How stupid are you?" I burst, my face connecting to the side of the train with an exasperated _thump_. He looked at me nervously.

"Whaaaat?" he drawled, obviously confused. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"You want half of it? I'll give you all I have to give." I tensed up at the sound of it, tensing up even more as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Eh! W-wait! Maybe not all of it!" I shook my hands frantically, my own eyes widening considerably. "Maybe ninety percent… or eighty..." I turned away from him, my face burning in embarrassment. "Seventy-five? No that's not enough. Eighty-five…" I could still feel him gaping at me as I stared at my hands nervously. I put my hands over my face to hide the red I knew was there, but suddenly; he started laughing at me! It wasn't just a chuckle either, he was practically crying. "What?" I demanded, not sure whether to feel insulted or not.

"Sorry sorry!" he apologized and he held his stomach, waving a hand at me. "You really are something else." he sighed, calming down and winking at me. "I think we'll just turn the whole "Equivalent Exchange" thing on it's head." he continued to snicker lightly.

"Are you making fun of me?" I pouted at him and sighed as he patted me on the head, which he could now do without lifting his whole hand over his head.

"No." he smiled. "You really cheered me up. Thank you." he pulled me into a tight hug, which was probably one of the least "Edward Elric" things he'd ever done. I blinked before hugging him back. "See you later."

"Yeah. See you." and then he was off, and I didn't see him for about a year and a half.

~~~oOo~~~

The second time he proposed to me he forgot the ring. I was sitting in my workshop, working on a custom design for a Brigadier General when he waltzed in with half of a sandwich in his hand. He looked at my blue prints for a while, eating his food absently but finishing it quickly none-the-less, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I ignored him for a while as I worked on the outside plating, pushing him away when I had to weld. I put my goggles on and pulled out my welder, absently throwing him a pair of goggles so he wouldn't have to leave the room. I concentrated without noticing him pacing back and forth across the room until he tapped me on the shoulder. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned the welder off, pulling my goggles off my face to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. His face was a dark red and he looked sweaty, the expression on his face one that would make the Colonel make an inappropriate remark. He pulled me to my feet and scratched the back of his neck before getting down on one knee. I blinked as he pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and he cleared his throat, his face getting even redder just when I thought it wasn't possible. He flipped open the box before his jaw dropped open, gaping at it for a moment. I tilted my head to the side curiously, raising an eyebrow. The box fell to the floor and I sneaked a peak down at it; there was nothing inside. There was a thick silence between us for a rather long, antagonizing moment before he grabbed the box and fled from the workshop, spouting profanities. He didn't talk to me for at least four days after that.

~~~oOo~~~

The third time he proposed to me he got it perfect. Though it wasn't for a whole month after the ring incident. We were at a party in Central, and I was glad he had the balls to ask me as his date, rather than just expecting me to go so he wouldn't have to say anything. So we set out for Central and he even let me buy an extremely expensive dress. I told him it wasn't necessary and that I could wear something I have, or just buy something cheaper. Since I liked the dress so much he insisted on buying it for me and forced me to try it on, literally. There was no way he wasn't getting the dress, despite my protests and I went back to our hotel room feeling extremely guilty. The dress was royal blue, and the bodice was tube-topped with silver glitter and rhinestones wrapping around the sides. The skirt went down to my feet and had four layers, each layer getting longer as you went down. All together it was rather impressive and even now when I look at it I feel guilt in the pit of my gut for looking at it on the rack more than two times.

The party was at Central command - though I didn't realize this when he asked me to go - and I felt extremely odd being in the huge building in such formal attire. We stood around for a while, catching up with anyone we happened to see; Sergeant Furey, General Major Armstrong (who practically pulled her sword on Ed when he didn't greet her formally), and Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Brosh. He suddenly went off to get me a drink and that's when Colonel Mustang and Miss Hawkeye walked up to bug me. The Colonel cracked a few jokes about Ed's height, until Miss Hawkeye took a crack at his paper work and he suddenly became silent.

"So how have you been Winry?" the Lieutenant started to ignore the moping man behind her and put her full attention on me.

"I've been good. You?" I smiled brightly at her rather casual tone, and it was nice to know she didn't seem to be scrutinizing me.

"Very well." she smiled back at me and nodded. "How is Edward?" she asked casually, taking a sip of the water she held in her hands; either she didn't drink or she was driving tonight.

"He's been… Ed." I scratched the back of my neck unsurely. Ed himself walked up to us and handed me what looked like a lemon-drop martini, while he himself didn't have anything. I took a sip of it cautiously and smiled when it didn't taste too strong of alcohol. "Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and had to fight back a smirk when his cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red and he took wary glances at the people I was previously talking to.

"Colonel, Lieutenant." he greeted stiffly. A yelling match started as the restless Colonel greeted him with "_Pipsqueak_" and Riza and I pretended like we didn't know them for the moment. He settled down and took a deep breath, obviously trying to keep his anger from overflowing before he turned to me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor. This was a big problem for me, because I can't dance in heels and I can barely dance period.

"Can I take off my heels?" I asked sourly, because the last thing I wanted to do was fall on someone. He nodded and waited patiently for me to slip my heels off my feet, and he grabbed them from me before picking me up and setting my bare feet on his dress-shoe covered ones. We rocked slowly back and forth, or more like he did because I was just standing on him. When the music stopped so did he, and he lifted me from him and took another deep breath. He looked around before shouting, catching me off guard.

"HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP." the chatter died slowly and the attention was turned to him, or rather _us_. This made me shift uncomfortably. He got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box, and as he opened it I found that there was a ring inside this time. "I know I screwed this up the first time but-" he stopped himself mid-sentence as he bit his lip and I resisted the urge to correct him in saying he did it twice. "But I never got an answer from you." he looked up at me hopefully.

"That's because you ran before you asked the question." I mentioned quietly, but apparently it was loud enough for everyone to hear because the people around us started laughing. He glared up at me for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking down at the ground, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"You mean the world to me." he stated, but it was hard to hear because my heart was pounding in my chest. "You were always there for me, even when I took advantage and never fully realized it." he went on, "I wouldn't over-turn the law of Equivalent Exchange for just anyone." he scratched the back of his head before letting out another deep breath. "Winry, will you marry me?" he asked and it took me a moment to comprehend that he actually asked the question. I blinked at him, feeling like I really wasn't expecting it and I actually pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The crowd around us laughed at me, then I realized if it was a dream everyone would be silent in shock.

"Yes. Yes I will." I bit my lip and had to blink back tears of happiness as he stood and twirled me around before slipping the ring onto my finger. The people around us clapped and the music started up again as if nothing had even happened. I felt tears spill down my cheeks and I wiped them away, cursing under my breath. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"W-win… what's wrong?" he asked, scrutinizing me. "D-did I push it by asking you in front of everyone? Do you really mean no? Shit I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed that pressure on you I-"

"Nono, Ed." I put a finger to his lips and laughed slightly. "I'm just happy, and kind of mad that my makeup is running." I wiped under my eyes desperately. He paused before pulling me closer to him.

"Screw makeup." and he pressed his lips to mine. "You don't need it." suddenly it seemed to call for a bigger celebration, so I grabbed him by the tie and hauled him out of the big room, searching for a place where no one would find us.

* * *

**Okai. I hope you liked and all that good stuff. My first time writing an FMA fanfic in a characters POV. I hope I didn't make it OOC but I can say I tried. x3 **

**Reviews are appreciated, critiques, comments, all that good good stuff is awesome. **


End file.
